The Locket
by Shipper-Girl-27
Summary: Eda shares a part of life through a story. Was written for the short and sweet prompt! Also happy early Valentine's Day everyone!


_**A/N: This Story was inspired by a song because I really like that song and I couldn't resist. The song is call:**_ _ **"The Locket"**_ _ **and it's sang by**_ _ **"Lauren Alaina".**_

* * *

Annie made sure that her animals was inside their barn before going next door. Every afternoon, the farmer would visit the older woman to keep her company. Especially since Miss Eda isn't going out often anymore.

"Hi, Miss Eda," The girl greeted, giving her friend a gentle hug.

"Hello dear," Returning the hug, Eda let the girl get comfortable while she makes a pot of tea for the both of them. While she appreciates these visits, part of her Couldn't help to think that Annie should spend her free time with the villagers her own age. "Now, How should we spend the day hm?"

Annie thought for a moment, a grin appearing on her face. "Tell me the story of your first love again." She smiled sweetly, "I think it's romantic." An dreamily sigh escaped her lips.

Eda smiled softly with a laugh, "Alright, but you'll have to help me okay? My memory isn't like it once was."

Annie nodded, getting a idea. "I have a idea, I'll be right back." Getting up, she left the house, soon returning with a guitar of all things. "Trust me, you'll love this." Smiling softly, she began playing.

* * *

 _Back in '41 you met a brown eyed boy who called you pretty._

* * *

Eda was walking home from school when she met the new boy in town.

"Hi, I'm Sam. What's your name?"

"Eda," The girl smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." The boy paused, "You know something Eda?"

"What," She looked up at him curiously.

"You're very pretty."

* * *

 _He'd walk everyday a couple miles out of his way to hold your hand and keep you company._

* * *

"I'll see ya tomorrow 'Kay?"

Nodding, Eda watched Sam walk home with her hand over her heart. She just met the boy two weeks ago and she thinks she's in love.

* * *

 _Your mama said don't call it love at 14,_

 _But sitting on that front porch swing._

* * *

The next day, the two teenagers was sitting on a old porch swing when Sam asked Eda something. "I know we just met, but I like you. Eda, will you be my girlfriend?"

The girl smiled at the 16 year old boy, "Yes, I'd love to."

Smiling, the boy pulled out something out of his pocket, wrapping it around her neck.

* * *

 _He gave you his picture in a locket that you wore around your neck,_

 _Left it right beside your heart so you would not forget,_

 _The way it felt when he held your hand,_

 _And you swore that you would never take it off,_

 _And the butterflies you felt said it all,_

 _You were falling with a boy inside your locket._

* * *

 _Oh my god, I'm in love!_ The girl thought to herself.

* * *

 _Back in '43 your brown eyed boy went over seas and had to leave town, for a little while,_

* * *

"I don't have much time," He got down on one knee, "But will you marry me?"

A tear escaped Eda's eye. She doesn't want him to go, but knows that he has to. "Y-yes, yes I'll marry you." She hugged him.

* * *

 _He swore he'd marry you as soon as the war was through, you would be his wife,_

 _Standing in the pouring rain,_

 _You cried as you watched him ride away,_

 _But everyday,_

 _You had his picture in a locket that you wore around your neck,_

 _Left it right beside your heart so you would not forget,_

 _The way his kiss tasted on your lips,_

 _And everyday felt like a lifetime with him gone,_

 _And you prayed that God would bring him safely home,_

 _'Cause you made a promise to the boy inside your locket._

* * *

 _Return home safely…_ She sighed to herself.

* * *

 _Oh, 60 years you two had together and he's been gone for a couple now,_

 _And it breaks my heart to see you struggle to remember,_

 _And I've been writing all your memories down,_

 _And I stopped by today to read a couple pages,_

 _Miss Eda, you sure look pretty,_

* * *

Back in the present, Annie looked up for a moment.

* * *

 _And you smile that smile, the one I haven't seen in quite a while,_

 _And you said to me, I want you to keep…_

* * *

The farmer pulled out the same locket that Miss Eda had many years ago around her neck. The farmer had received the gift about a season ago, when she first heard the story. After spending time with the young girl, Eda saw Annie as her own grandchildren and thought she'd give her something. With a tear, Annie continued.

* * *

 _His picture in a locket that I wore around my neck,_

 _The one I left beside my heart so I would not forget,_

 _The greatest love and the greatest man I've ever known,_

 _But it's getting time for me to head on home,_

 _You said, that brown eyed boy is waiting and I don't wanna keep him long,_

 _Heaven is calling, and she said, my heart is longing,_

 _For the boy inside your locket._

* * *

Pausing, Annie turned to her friend as she spoke, "I'll take good care of this locket, I promise."


End file.
